


War is not kind (to those with hearts)

by Someoneouthere



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakuiida if you squint, Moral Dilemmas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-28 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someoneouthere/pseuds/Someoneouthere
Summary: Japan and Amestris, two nations with a rocky history, have decided to launch a cultural exchange program designed to improve relations.Midorya Izuku couldn't have been more excited.Edward Elric knew better.





	1. Ignorance is bliss

"On Sunday, there will be a 30 percent chance of- excuse me, there seems to be a new development on the peace talks... it seems they've decided to- to launch an exchange program? Is that right? We'll be right back".

As the Television screen switched to static, the class of 1A stood in silence. 

It had only been a month since the peace treaty between Japan and Amestris had been in session. With the world watching in morbid curiosity, it was only a matter of time when the conference reached a conclusion. 

A cultural exchange program, however, wasn't an expected outcome.

The two nations had been fighting for years, many predicting the start of world war three, given how many allies the two nations have pitted against each other.

So when Izuku Midorya finally stopped gaping at the television set and started to think about it;

He had to admit, it was pretty exciting.

As the static stopped and the familiar news intro came on, he and most of the class leaned in.

"As of this evening, the peace treaty has come to a close. Amestris has given Japan exclusive rights to Amestris's alchemist program, while Japan's hero association has extended its boundaries to Amestris. Ahem-! They've also proposed a cultural exchange program, which famed alchemists will be sent to hero schools. On the other end, famous heroes will be sent to Amestris's alchemist academies. Oh thank God this is over-".

The screams couldn't have been louder, as students jumped on to each other and spoke only in what-if's and how that's.

With a smile on his face, Midorya knew the future was bright.

* * *

"On other news-".

As the TV kept playing, the Mustang unit sat in silence.

It's only a matter of when till someone says the obvious.

Edward Elric sighed.

"Its about that alchemist, isn't it? The one in Japan".

The awkward shuffling of papers and nervous glances only served to prove his hypothesis.

Recently, there had been multiple incidents of large black humanoid creatures attacking the cities of Japan.

So far, the only official statement Japan has released publicly, was a document stating how impossible for such creatures to exist. That, and the only other information they have on these things was a name;

Nomu.

Being in the military opens your eyes to a lot of things; specifically how much the government tends to lie.

While these documents may not be false per say, they are certainly omitting a lot of information.

Information, Edward is sure, that Amestris really wants to know.

Such as how were the nomus made?

And while Japan (seemingly) hasn't had the slightest clue, Amestris at least knows it is some sort of alchemy. Not the exact process, mind you.

And seeing as expansion is at the forefront of the military, it isn't hard to understand what other ulterior motives the government may have had.

Roy sighed, turning to switch off the TV.

"This was supposed to be a relaxing day, damn it Fullmetal".

How could he forget?

It was the last day they could be together  ~~as Fuhrer King Bradley so gently put it.~~

 


	2. Strangers in a foreign land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Midorya to imagine an alchemist, he would think of someone old but strong, akin to some sort of wizard.
> 
> A 16 year old with an attitude and a problem with authority, was not in the picture.

When the classroom door slid open, 1A sat motionless. 

If you asked Midoriya what he'd expect from an alchemist a hour ago, it wouldn't be someone this... young.

In fact, Midoriya was pretty sure he was the same age as him, or even older.

What surprised him more was the way the alchemist held himself.

Standing in front of the classroom, with his arms crossed against his chest, the alchemist had this gaze. It was like he _knew_ something, something big.

It was... unnerving.

"My name is Edward Elric, and I am the fullmetal alchemist".

1A murmered amongst themselves; It wasnt exactly like Midoriya _hadn't_ heard of teenagers enlisting, but he was pretty sure even they wore uniforms.

_'Just who was this kid'?_

"Elric will be here for the next 3 weeks. Till then he will be assisting you in your training. Listen to him well, you might learn something...

"just don't mess this up".

Midoriya gulped. 

It was eerily quiet for 1A. Watching as Elric passed their desk, the class couldn't help but stare; what was so special about this newcomer? He looked nothing more than a student. And even then, how could he possibly have the same command as a teacher?

With a push of his desk, only Bakugou had the audacity to say it to his face.

"I don't care if your from the Amestrian military, I say your pulling a badge from your ass. If you think for one moment I'll listen to you, you got another thing coming, shortie".

And that was first of many mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I really had a hard time with this chapter and it shows. I will be working on the next chapter and maybe an update for this one. Chapter three just does not feel right, it's way too short for even my tastes.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. The invisible suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward hates to admit it, but their reaction blindsided him. Maybe he had gotten used to praise or admiration. Maybe this was how regular teenagers acted. Whatever the case may be... no one calls Edward short.

In an hour from now, Edward would look back on this and simply cringe.

Not only was this the first time he'd been given a leadership role, but one of his...  _subordinates_  has already decided to commit mutiny. 

Something Edward himself has done many times over.

But he wasn't thinking about that.

Instead, his mind was too busy concocting the perfect scheme to make this kid _**eat his own words**_.

" _Who are you calling short, you puffed up pomeranian"!_

The student turned up his nose, and screeched  _"_ What the hell did you just say?! _I'll kill you"!_

Unfortunately, one of the more- _ahem-_ taller students thought it'd be wise to butt in. Resulting in Edward missing his one chance to pulverize this indignant _brat_ with, at least what Ed thought was, legitimate justification.

"Bakugou! That is not how you treat a guest from another country! We are representive of the whole country of Japan! Do you want the Amestrians to have a bad view of-"

"I dont give a crap about Japan, four-eyes! This fuck-nugget is getting what he deserves"!

Before Edward could defend himself and his ability to _destroy_ this kid, the teacher thought that'd be the perfect moment to defuse the situation.

"Iida. Bakugou. To your seat".

Honestly Edward can't really understand why these kids would grumble so much about being scolded; if Izumi had the ability to make her hair defy all the laws of physics, there wouldn't be so much as a peep from the Elric brothers.

But then again, seeing the same man walk in an oversized sleeping bag did lessen the fear factor.

"And Elric"?

Hesitantly, Edward turned towards the teacher.

"May I remind you that while you are an _Assistant_ , this is still  **My** class. And I dont appreciate you insulting my students, despite their behavior.

"Do you understand"?

"Clear as day".

Taking a seat at one of the empty desks, he gazed across the classroom, trying to get a read on the others.

While a select few refused to even acknowledge his existence, he caught most of them turning their heads away last minute. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"If your trying to be subtle, your doing a bad job of it".

The awkward silence that preceded after, was not the intended out come.

Soon after, the boy with glasses stood up again. Edward stifled a groan. Another insurrection?

Right when the student stopped at Edward's desk, he took a deep bow.

"I apologize for my fellow student's behavior. He does not handle newcomers all that well. My name is Tenya Iida, I'm the class president. So if you have any inquiries, I will not hesitate to answer them".

As good-natured as the attempt was, Edward knew the difference between an actual apology and buttering someone up.

All this Iida-guy wanted to do was to make it easier for the rest of the class.

Why else go through the effort to tell Edward he was the classes representative? _After_ some kid made a bad first impression?

"Rrrrright".

Confusion flickered through Iida's eyes. But the realization that Edward wasn't buying his truce at all,was enough to make the representative leave. 

Around this time however, some of the kids began to stare at him again. Regardless if Ed catches them or not.

If Edward could compare it to anything, it was like being a sort of main attraction; a freak that would eventually do some trick to please an audience.

Not very different from how people treat Alphonse.

His frown deepened. 

It wasn't like Edward hadn't been stared at before. But at the very least he was treated like some sort of idol. Alphonse on the other hand, people tended to see him as nothing more than a sidekick.

It was even worse when Al was alone. People suddenly walking faster than they were before, fathers and mothers holding onto their kids, thugs challenging him...

Even in the world of quirks, something about a metallic suit bothered them. And without Edward there to bullshit excuses and explanations...

There was nothing Al could do about it.

Leaning back into his seat, Edward thought humourlessly ' _Much like how there isn't anything I could do now'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine seeing a man walking around in a metal suit. If comic con wasn't around, that would be weird and quite creepy. Now imagine having to wear that suit all year long. You wouldn't make that many friends.


	4. Casted into an adult's lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite whatever laws or norms Amestris has, allowing child soldiers to exist is deplorable. And having to see one in your own classroom without so much as a say, is beyond sickening. But the worse of it all? 
> 
> His own helplessness.

"So... how is the alchemist"?

"The kids don't like him all that much".

"Is it true-? That he really is-"

"A child? Yes".

It was different hearing it from a teacher. Before, Toshinori only had rumors and gossip. Mere speculation. Having it confirmed that the fullmetal alchemist, a **_human weapon_** , was a child?

It was almost like being insulted and then slapped right after.

"There is nothing we can do. He is out of our jurisdiction... It could lead to all-out war, Toshinori. I suggest that you let go of whatever your thinking, and drop it".

He hated being so transparent.

"This is an violation of human rights! And your just going to stand there-"!

"I don't like it either. But think logically; we are in unfamiliar territory. Edward Elric is the 'hero of the people'. The second we try to take that away from Amestris, we're back to square one".

He hated how _right_ Aizawa was. International politics? _War?_ He is in over his head! Despite that, he could not help but curse that country. Especially when he knew the likelihood that someone- even family members- convinced this mere boy of signing his own death bed.

Former symbol of peace had never been a more fitting title.

Toshinori sat down on his chair, pulling his hair back with his hand. "Your right. Your right. I just- I was overstepping my bounds. I'm sorry. I just wish there was something I could do".

The hypocrisy wasn't lost to him; he knows the burden he has placed on Midoriya and Bakugou. And the pain that it has caused. Toshinori sighed. At the very least, he knew, they were given a choice. 

Whatever happened to this boy made him desperate enough to join the military. That alone spoke volumes about the kind of life he leads. Regardless, it was apparent Elric missed a childhood he should have had.

"...We all do".

Toshinori rubbed his temples. "The students. how'd they handle it"?

"They don't think he is worth the respect or authority. At best, he is more of an exchange student to them than a teacher. In fact he's almost as immature as Bakugou".

"Really"?

"Blew up at a short joke".

Maybe there was hope after all.

"You said there was nothing we could do. But it seems Elric needs our guidance as much as our students do".

"Your joking".

Maybe it was guilt. Maybe he was being foolish. But whatever it was, he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Please let me do this. All I want is to lessen the burden on his shoulders".

 

"...Your impossible".

 

 

Whatever laws or norms Amestris has, He didn't care. All might was helping this child.

In whatever way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I kind of broke my pattern of switching from Izuku to Ed, but this was way more interesting. also I am not going to lie, I got inspired by the fic called "Redemption in unusual places". Somehow it makes a Shigaraki redemption arc flow naturally and realistically. I cant recommend it enough. Go read it.
> 
> This story has reached the point where it is picking up the pace. There is so many moments I have planned, it gonna be great, I promise!
> 
> Also, I know many of you guys came for ships. So be looking forward to that soon. And to those who came for story and world building, don't worry. Story is my primary focus, and the ships will be limited to the background or just plain nonexistent (without the shipping lens).
> 
> Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi Toshinori bothers Edward Elric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love complex character dynamics. and writing in Izuku's pov is getting a bit uninspired.  
> so im breaking my pattern once again to make something more interesting.

 Izumi would often talk about the power of the natural world; that to ignore it would be foolish. Because while it has the ability to destroy, nature can heal.

Having been inside a stuffy classroom for more than 3 hours, Edward began to understand what she meant. 

Once the class decided to head out for training, a transformation took place. The aches in his joints disappeared, his lungs were clear, and his mind was sharp. It was almost surreal. But then again, he was never one to sit around anyway. 

' _Me and AL have been on the road for long time haven't we_ '?

It was a bit sad he supposed. The last home they've ever had was burned down. By his hands no less. Now the only stable thing they could call home to, was hotel rooms and camp grounds. Even then, those were for one person really. Al couldn't even enjoy simple pleasures such as beds or supper. He could only sit there and watch. 

It made this mission all the more time-wasting. Instead of looking for possible solutions to bring back Al's body, he was playing babysitter to a bunch of ingrates.

Arriving at the training ground, Ed did a double take. The place was huge, with pipes and machines sprouting everywhere. And considering how he could not see the end by simply looking through the cracks and crevices of the pipes, this _thing_ had to be at least a mile long.

"Where are you guys getting this kind of money"?

"Government provided".

"Oooofff course".

Apparently, the goal of this exercise was to find civilians and assess their injures. What the students didn't know, was that they were also being tested whether or not they could handle ambushes.

And while several teachers had the privilege to play bad guy, Ed was grounded on the sidelines. " _You need to understand where these kids are at right now, in order for you to teach at your **best**_ ".

Complete bullshit.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to be the alchemist I have heard so much about"?

He was a lanky man, almost skeleton like, but the iconic hair was a dead giveaway. He lifted his hand.

"My name is Yagi Toshinori. Its a pleasure to finally meet you".

Who was he trying to fool? There wasn't a single soul on earth who didn't know his name.

"Edward Elric. Fullmetal alchemist".

He was shaking hands with All-Might.

 

They stood next to each other, watching the ever blinking monitors.

"I heard what happened earlier. I'm sorry, it's not everyday someone from Amestris comes to Japan".

"Yeah. I think iv'e got that".

There had been a time were Edward would have done anything to understand this man's quirk. But that was before his human transmutation, before Kamino. Still, the bitter taste of an opportunity lost stung.

Ed turned towards All-Might.

"Isn't this a little dangerous for you"?

"I prefer to watch up close".

 

* * *

 

' _Ah. So he knows who i am_ '.

"What do you think of Japan so far"?

"Its... nice. Very modern compared to Amestris".

He remembered looking up pictures of the country. Nothing but farms and very few cities. It was beautiful. ' _Different from Japan_ '.

"It must be very stressful coming to another country".

The boy shrugged. "Eh, just frustrating".

Mentally Toshinori took note; ' _not that much of a conversationalist_ '.

"Comes with the job. I mean this _is_ your first time teaching".

"Would be easier if those brats let up for once".

Toshinori paused. ' _What_ '?

Elric continued. "I am a state alchemist after all, they should at least give me _some_ respect".

In all honesty, it wasn't just small talk. Toshinori wanted to know how mature Elric was. That way, he could better understand how to help the boy. But as the conversation went on, he was beginning to doubt Aizawa's claims.

Until this very moment. 

"They're sixteen. You can't expect them to understand-"

"Whats that supposed to mean"?

Crap.

"This just isn't something young people pay attention to".

" **I** do".

How can he explain this? Its obvious the young man thinks of himself as an adult.

"Young Elric, I know your circumstances are different. But statuses and titles don't equal respect".

Elric's face grew red with indignation. "You're the former symbol of peace, and you're telling me that your title _doesn't_  give you respect"?

Dug himself a hole with that one. "That's not-"

"You're just as bad as they are"!

' _Shit_ '.

"I'm not just some-"!

Suddenly a loud explosion boomed somewhere across the maze. They turned their attention to the monitors as a certain duo flew across the screen. ' _Midoriya and Bakugou_ '.

It was... not surprising in the least. Instead of being disappointed like he should, Toshinori only felt relieved.

 

' _Thank god this is over_ '.

 


	6. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya bothers Bakugou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be apart of chapter 5 but would have gotten too long and I would have made you guys wait some more. Which wouldn't be fair.  
> So I split the chapter.  
> as a fair warning, it would be best to re-read chapter 5 and then read this one, just so you can get a little bit more context.  
> also recently, my mind just exploded with so many ideas with midoriya. earlier, i didnt really understand how write to his character. but i did some research, and came to a couple of realizations about him and how i can introduce actually interesting conflict.

Izuku never had that much luck when it came to assigned partners. Either it was someone he had never met before or it was Bakugou.

That is, til U.A happened. And for once, he didn't have to worry about whether or not his partner would help him. 

 

The universe likes to prove him wrong.

 

While Izuku doesn't exactly _hate_  Bakugou (at least as much as he did before), they are not friends. The past, as much as he wants it to, doesn't disappear in a single night. However that did not mean their relationship _wasn't_ growing in a positive direction.

They can actually talk to each other now. That had to mean _something_.

"Hey Kacchan, how about you go into the air? Maybe you'll see some civilians from up there".

As miniature sparks popped near his hands, Bakugou muttered "This is way too fucking easy".

Before Izuku could ask, the abrupt explosion cut him off. Forcing Izuku to cover his face, as dirt and debris flew everywhere. ' _Give me a warning beforehand_ '!

The thick wall of dust began to dissipate, giving way to large clearing. Izuku lowered his hands, looking towards the bright afternoon sky. It would have been beautiful. Only rather than the tranquil quiet associated with it, distant cracks of explosions were heard instead.

If he had to guess, Bakugou was trying to hover. But given how much his body is being whipped around, he wasn't doing it very well. He would have to tell him about it after the session was over. As Izuku would imagine, it was a skill Bakugou would want to be better at.

Landing onto the ground with as much grace as an explosion would allow, he began to speak. "There's a refugee site just east to us, and one farther northwest. Lets go".

Traversing through the pipes and machinery, Izuku found himself glancing at Bakugou every now and then; a question on the tip of his tongue. "Stop starring, and spit it out". 

"Earlier, you said this was too easy. What do you mean by that"?

"If they're testing our skills, there would have to be a _challenge_ ".

Izuku backtracked. "Your... right. This _is_ way too simple".

"Why do you have to sound so surprised huh?! Of course I'm right"!

Izuku sighed. It'll take a miracle to get rid of that massive ego. "It cant be traps, we've already been through this course. And everything looks the same... so what is different this time"?

Bakugou growled. "Its got to be Elric".

"None of us know what alchemy even is, or how it works. So why him"?

"It'll be pointless to bring him along, if he is just going to be sidelined"!

"I didn't see him come into Gamma".

"Tsk".

Izuku paused. 

"Kacchan, you just want to fight him, don't you"?

"Of course I do! That asshole thinks he's better than us!

 

Izuku was a bit ashamed for thinking this, but he couldn't help but agree.

For three whole hours, Elric did nothing; he only sat in his chair, and _occasionally_ pulled out a notebook. Izuku would have have liked to believe Elric had a reason. But those eyes... there was something so unshakably confident about them, he had trouble convincing himself that Elric was shy or nervous.

And Izuku _knows_ what its like to be the weird kid; how alienating it is to be seen as novel or strange. Hell, just seeing his classmates ogle and whisper about Elric, made his skin boil. But he sympathized with their mindset. It was one thing to be prematurely judged, and another to be unsure and conflicted.

Being someone who studied alchemy, something Izuku found extremely complicated, it was reasonable to think Elric was smart. That he could read a room.

He could have helped them with school work, made a joke, done anything to put them at ease. Instead he dismisses Iida, the one person willing to talk with him. Of course, there was the possibility Elric wanted to be professional. But that was thrown out of the window the second he insulted Bakugou.

You can argue that 1-A did not help either. That their passiveness drove a wedge.

You can also argue Elric only wants respect.

From Izuku's understanding, that was something to be _earned_.

 

"That doesn't matter right now, we should focus on the assignment. I don't want to fall behind the others".

Seeing that defensive look on his face, Izuku was thrown aback. Did he say something wrong?

"You saying I can't take him, or something"?!

"What? I did not say anything like that at all-"

"But your thinking it aren't you"!

Until recently, Izuku never really understood these outbursts. And he never really cared to. But that was a long time ago. Now he understood them for what they really were;

 _Fear_.

"Kacchan, why would you think that? You know me".

In response, he only lowered his head, avoiding eye contact all-together. Izuku furrowed his eyebrows together. ' _Seems like I caught onto something_ '.

Bakugou began to walk faster. "Kacchan, come on. Tell me what's wrong".

"Its nothing"!

"Kacchan-"

The blonde rounded on him, creating an explosion big enough to push Izuku onto his back. "I said, its **nothing** "!

He got onto his feet, wincing a little. "Why would you do that! Just tell me already"!

That might have been a mistake, as more explosions came at him.

Instead of being caught off guard, Izuku leap out of the way, rolling to soften his landing. When he came to a stop, a familiar feeling coursed through his entire body. Electricity came off of him, with red veins appearing on his skin in only a millisecond.

If Izuku could have his way, he would not be using one-for-all like this. It was like taking two steps backwards.

Using the power he had accumulated, he ran towards Bakugou. He needed to calm him down, before any of the teachers came. ' _We are far behind enough as it is_ '.

"Kacchan, you can't be serious"! 

"You need to stay out of my business, Deku"!

He was right, it was completely unnecessary. But it was a heroes duty anyway.

* * *

"Are they fighting"?

"Its not unusual for those two. But this is a little too much, even for them".

Edward then ran, jumping over the railing. "What are you doing? Young Elric, get back here"!

He smirked. 'Its about time I show these novices what I can do'!

* * *

Izuku jumped, landing on a rail. The pipe, where he had been standing only a few moments earlier, blown to pieces.

"Kacchan, stop"!

"Just shut-up you damn nerd"!

The explosions only grew in intensity, not just in size but in heat. Even as he dodged, the fumes scalded him.

As he leaped into the air, dodging yet another explosion, Izuku decided enough was enough. With a flick of his wrist, the air pressurized and like a cannon, blew Bakugou back. Admittedly, pushing him a few feet wasn't the intended goal, but it served its purpose well.

Bakugou had crashed into a valve, grunting as he sat up. 

Izuku landed, readying himself for another jump. Only, miraculously, a giant cement wall erected itself between him and Bakugou. He would have pinned it on Cementos, but the occasional flick of electricity told him otherwise. The energetic feeling in his veins forcefully dissipated. And the explosions on the other side stopped. 

He turned to the right. Standing there, on top of a large machine, was Elric. Next to him, Aizawa.

"So that, is the power of alchemy".

 

Turns out, their fight stopped the training session completely. 

After a firm scolding from Aizawa, the group headed towards the monitor room. Bakugou eyeing Elric the whole way.

Apparently, the whole class and several teachers had been waiting for them. Guilt settled to the bottom of his stomach, as everyone in class simultaneously let out a breath of relief and disappointment. Uraraka walked towards him, "I thought you guys were friends again. What happened out there"?

"Something was wrong. But Kacchan wouldn't tell me".

"... Do you know what it was"?

"I think so".

Using his capture weapon, Aizawa practically dragged Izuku away from Uraraka. Causing the both of them to jump. Placing him in front of the entire classroom, Izuku had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Aizawa's disheveled and annoyed expression. "We don't have time for you to be talking to your girlfriend, problem child".

His face grew red, ready to deny the accusation. Only Aizawa left, before he could have the possibility.

"Unfortunately, we have to cancel today's session. And we have these two to thank for it. Apologize. **Now** ".

Bakugou and Izuku bowed. "I'm sorry for the trouble we caused". "I'm sorry".

"It seems they did not learn from last time, and are going to be cleaning the dorms for 4 days every morning". There were a couple of snickers, mainly from Kaminari and Mineta. But they quickly quieted when Iida began scolding them.

Izuku smiled. He did not deserve to have such great friends, when all he did was worry them.

"Alright, lets go inside. And _not_ completely waste everyone's time".

Before the class could leave however, Elric stood in front of the monitors. He had this smug look on his face. Like he discovered a lost treasure. "I've noticed something. A lot of you use your quirks for everything. Its over-reliant". The class stopped. The teachers had a confused look on their face.

"Elric-"

"This place... how big is it"?

"About two miles, why?" 

"I'm thinking about proposing a little race. No quirks".

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Explain"? 

"Sometimes using your quirks will only make the situation worse. Besides, there's bound to be someone who has a quirk that works like yours.

"Not to mention, Izumi's probably rolling in her sleep-"

"What"?

"Its nothing".

The teachers looked at one another, eyebrows raised. "Can he _do that_ "? "Might as well. We have three hours left". "... This is pointless". "Lighten up, Eraser".

"Fine. Two hours".

Elric's smile grew. 

 

He clapped his hands, pressing them to the ground. A small box crept up from the dirt, Elric stepping on it. 

It wasn't that impressive compared to the giant wall earlier, but it did surprise him a little. Izuku could not say the same for the others, who were in awe. He leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Bakugou within the crowd. Izuku frowned. He had finally spotted him, only to find that Bakugou was staring at the floor. His face was scrunched up, like he was thinking about something.

It was times like this, Izuku wishes he could read minds instead.

"The goal is to get to the other side in the shortest time possible. The only rule is that you cant use your quirk".

Tsuyu tilted her head. "And you get to use alchemy? That's not fair. Kero".

The class nodded in agreement. Murmuring with each other.

"Alchemy is more complicated than quirks. It takes years of research and training, not just _genetics._ Besides, I wasn't going to use it anyway".

More than half of 1-A universally gave Elric pointed looks. While he refrained from joining in, Izuku still felt a bit angry. They've trained too hard to get where they were today, for him to dismiss it as luck. However, it was understandable. He, too, once thought of quirks like that. ' _Especially with Kacchan on my back_ '.

 

Midnight waved a small flag. "On my count". 

"One".

Izuku stood next to Bakugou; unable to speak. 

"Two".

Elric came up behind him, looking at the maze. "I saw your fight". Izuku stayed quiet, confused as to why Elric was telling him this.

"Three".

"Your quirk... it works like all-might's. What a coincidence". He walked away just as quickly as he arrived.

Leaving Izuku to slowly turn towards Bakugou, finding that he too, had the same pale expression.

" **Go** ".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.  
> I kinda of dedicated this chapter to explaining 1-a's mixed feelings on Edward. in the process of doing so, i kind of pissed on all of my favorite characters. im so sorry, ed and bakugou, my baby's. i had to ;(.  
> also, the title of this chapter refers to the insecurity of 1-A, and Bakugou. :)  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this! i worked really hard.


	7. Curiosity killed the other cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Edward, curiosity and necessity blend together.  
> For Midoriya, a failure needs to be mended.
> 
> It's all colliding. And when it does...
> 
> It's not going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every other fic puts Edward in a student type of role. while that is fine and dandy... i want people to suffer. and with ed in charge, at least someone will groan.  
> Also spoilers for mha. Especially if your an anime only. I'd you come across a part where there it talks about entrances, skip to "have you not been paying attention at all"?  
> Otherwise read at your own digression.

 

It isn't possible.

 

 

 

It just _can't_ be.

 

There are a billion reasons as to why Elric couldn't possibly _guess_ , let alone **know** for sure. But that look tells him otherwise.

Izuku does not care how illogical it sounds.

But Edward Elric may in fact know his secret.

And it terrifies him.

 

Faintly he hears Midnight give the signal to move, and he is half aware that his own body is walking. Where he was going, doesn't matter. The only thing that did, was the mantra playing in his head, repeatedly pounding within his skull;

He knows.

He gave his word to All-Might. He would keep it a secret.

Only to tell Bakugou.

They sore together, that it would just be between the three of them. No one else.

All-Might expected something out of him, when no one else would. He gave Izuku the possibility to achieve his dreams.

He gave up his _quirk_ for him.

 

Only, Deku was letting him down again.

 

 

"What are you doing, you shitty nerd?! We need to catch up to Elric"!

It felt like getting hit by a train.

Somehow he had made it into the maze, following Bakugou closely behind. They must have not gone that far, considering that Izuku could still see glimpses of the entrance behind them.

Still it was strange knowing that his body moved on it's own accord like that. Not a great mixture with multiple quirks.

"...oh".

"Have you not been paying attention at all"?

"Sorry It just-"

"Does keeping a secret not mean anything to you? God, just- what the hell did you do to tip him off"?!

Izuku stopped. "...I'm sorry. He must have figured it out on his own".

Bakugou didnt even turn around. "...let's just catch that bastard".

It was near silence after that. Just running towards a vague direction, with only a slim chance of them actually bumping into Elric.

Still, the back of his mind buzzed constant static. A little reminder moving him foward.

Izuku has to make up for deku's mistake.

* * *

 

This race was easy. 

But finding that Midoriya kid?

Now _that_ was a lot harder.

In truth, Edward only suggested this race for two reasons; 1) he does not want to sit in that classroom for another hour. 2) he wanted to know...

Just how the hell did that kid have All-Might's quirk?

When Edward went to break up their little temper tantrum, he wanted to give the kids a sample of his abilities.

And to spite a certain noisy teacher.

What he didnt expect to find, was a teenager using a very weak, very rudimentary, _**Texas** **smash**_.

He would have written it off as a coincidence. But if the homunculi taught him anything, nothing is impossible. 

This Midoriya guy has, at the very least, a similar quirk to All-Might. All-Might lost his quirk. Could be a situation like Greedling, but that dosen't make any sense. There is two people in two different bodies after all. 

During Kamino, the villian (damn these people and their corniness) in charge was associated with the nomus. Many people in Intel thought he was the creator of them. But that was dispelled quickly, once news of the Fukuoka incident reached Amestris.

Still one thing remained certain. All-Might and that villain had history; the way they were fighting... too vicious and brutal to be without some bad blood.

It was total quess work, but Ed was sure.

There is a connection between the nomus and All-Might. Alongside a connection between All-Might and Midoriya.

If he could figure it out what those connections meant, Edward would be one step closer to figuring out what the Homunculi want with the nomus.

"Now, all that's left is to find him".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wanted to focus on other projects, but ended up neglecting both.  
> :(  
> Hope you enjoy what I have so far! And thank you for being patient with me. I know how it feels to wait for something to update, for only the project to be abandoned forever. It sucks.


	8. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is confused.
> 
> Before, he thought it was curiosity. Now, its obvious Edward has something personal at stake.
> 
> What that was, or what that meant is unclear.

It was not long til they bumped into somebody.

Just wasnt the person they were looking for.

"Hey Midoriya! Kacchan"!

A wave of irritation crashed over him. His fists tightening. They aren't trying to distract them on purpose.

 _So why do I feel so frustrated_?

Kirishima and Denki jogged right towards them. The smiles on their faces a little too forced. "You guys having trouble with the race, too"?

"What do you mean"?

The facade fell. Denki sighed in relief. "You see? I told you this was the right direction".

"They could just be as lost as we are"!

Bakugou pushed Izuku aside, a scowl across his features. "We are not lost. Get out of our way".

"Whey-"

"Come on man, you dont have to be rude like that. Just tell us which direction west is, and we'll be on our way".

 _Finally, they can get back on track_.

"Oh! Its-" Izuku raised his hand, about to point towards a direction. 

Only to find that **everything**  looked the same.

 

Izuku comes to a startling revelation.

Almost everyone in the hero course has a quirk that is, at the very least, mobile. So places like mazes and large cities were hardly ever challenging.

Even if you were limited to the ground, alongside a partner, you had chance.

But now?

Izuku couldn't even tell where the starting line was anymore. And with the sun shining directly above them, east and west might as well be non-existent.

And Elric? He _knew_.

"I... Kacchan did you see anything unusual"?

"What? No".

"Do you remember anything specific"?

"No. West is that way, deku-"

Bakugou stops. His hand lingered in the air. Just for a moment. But in that moment, Izuku swears he can feel his building panic in _waves_.

"Please dont tell me your lost too".

There has to be way out of this. There has to be. They can't fail. Not now. Because if they do-

 _No_. He cant afford to be thinking like that right now. He needs to calm down. To think clearly. _What part of the puzzle are we missing_.

Izuku holds a hand to his chin, squatting low to the ground. “There is no way to tell which direction is which, unless… “

He glances towards a pipe directly above him. His eyes lighting up. “…We climb”.

Bakugou scowls. “Fucking bastard, just how the hell does he expect us to climb all the way up there"?

Honestly, Izuku doesn’t know either. Even if a pipeline was low to the ground, the next could be 6 feet away. Or worse, the surface could be too slick to climb over. And they’d have to risk falling a couple feet just to reach another smooth surface.

But it wasn't like they had much of a choice now, did they?

“Your going have to climb or try to stick with a direction. By the way... have you seen Elric?”

“Elric? Saw him awhile back. We thought that if we followed him, we can finish this race faster. But he disappeared on us”.

Bakugou scowled. “Of course".

"Thank you. And good luck on the race"!

"You too"!

* * *

This race may be a little too hard on the students.

 _Especially on the ones where the quirk is literally apart of their physiology_.

Having passed the frog girl and the (octo?) armed guy, Ed had to give credit where credit is due. It was obvious that trying to jump like a normal person, was something the girl simply wasn't made to do. But as far as Ed can tell, that didn't stop her from trying.

As for the other students...

They didnt have a clue.

Pinkie kept dragging lazer navel across the course as if it _wasn't_  a maze. Sugar guy and animal(?) man just walked, either forgotten or didn't care if the race was timed or not. Bird head was in the middle of an argument with himself(does a disembodied shadow count?).

Overall it was a complete disaster.

Which gave him the perfect excuse. Now he can focus on getting information from that Midoriya-kid. 

It isn't going to be easy is it?

From what he'd seen so far, the students see All-Might as the ultimate mentor figure. And considering everything he's done, it was easy to see why.

It probably feel a bit sacrilegious to them. Connecting him to the nomus.

_One step closer to the Homunculi._

It was scary to think about it. Whatever he does here- thousands and thousands of miles away- can affect everyone back home. 

Winry. Pinako. Al. Izumi. Fuery. Falman. Breda. Havoc. Mustang. Hawkeye.

The Homunculi wanted to keep an eye on him. They also wanted him to be as distracted as possible.

 _'The bastards. They got me to do their dirty work for em too_ ".

At least he can relax, knowing that the Mustang unit and Izumi can take care of themselves. For the Rockbells... As much as he can rely on Al to keep Winry and Pinako safe, Edward isn't sure the same could be said about Al. 

The Homunculi know his weakness, where the seal is- they will use it against him. Edward knows from experience.

Then there was the whole ling and greed situation. And the little princess, the guards, Scar...

There is so much. So much.

Its heavy.

But he can carry it.

* * *

The two students ran on a giant pipe, jumping onto a machine. A flash of bright red just a few meters away. How Elric got on top of that pipeline was beyond Izuku. 

But they were close, and he needed answers.

"Elric, slow down. It's about something important"!

Elric stopped, standing high above them with a grin on his face. Izuku turned to Bakugou, noticing how his hands were twitching, and shook his head.

He didn't stop, but simply stood up straighter. Most likely trying to hold his anger in.

It wasnt the time to get into fights.

"What you said earlier... what did you mean by that"?

"Cut the crap. You know exactly what I meant. Tell me, how did someone get a quirk like All-Mights, when the guy lost it a year ago"?

Should he? Should he tell him?

He knows so much by now. Theres no way to convince him otherwise.

Would Elric tell someone?

All-Might trusts him. He promised to train him, to teach him to be the next All-Might.

Would that mean Izuku is not worthy of All-For-One?

 **Would that mean All-Might made a mistake**?

Before Izuku could come to a conclusion, Bakugou made it for him. 

"Why do you care so much? So what if his quirks like All-Might's. So what"!

Placing a hand over his face, Elric held back a laugh. Almost as if he were simultaneously amused and exhausted.

"I can say the same for you two. What's so important that you'd come all this way just to find me"?

 

 _"I made a promise_ ".

 

Elric turned toward Izuku. His eyes narrowed, as if tuning all of his focus onto him. Whatever he said now, it could change everything.

Izuku gulped.

"I made a promise to All-Might, to keep a secret. If the people knew, itll change the way they'll see him. See _hero society_. Their relying on me. And I want to be worth being relied on".

Elric stood quietly, his mouth a thin line. He didnt utter a single word, but he didnt need to. 

From that moment on, Izuku knew.

Something wasn't right here.

* * *

It hit close to home. 

A little too close.

But he needs Midoriya to understand. 

Lives are at stake here.

"Your scared to fail. Because you'd let everybody down. I _cant_ afford to fail. Right now, there are people waiting on me. And If I fail, it'll cost them a lot more than some ego bruising. Not after every sacrifice they've made".

It was vague, but there wasn't much else he could tell them, without risking them and everyone else's lives back home.

But the looks on their faces... maybe All-Might was right. Maybe they can't understand.

That this was bigger than them.

 

"What the fuck are you going on about. What does this 'sacrifice' bullshit have to do with his quirk"!

Sparks popped near Bakugou's hands, ready almost eager, to attack. It was sad how unsurprising it was.

"Answer me"!

 _Did he listen to a word I said_?

"I can't. People will get hurt if I do-"

"Liar! Your just making up excuses"!

"My friends, my family, they-"

"Stop trying to manipulate us! Just who are you _really_ working for"!

" ** _I dont want to hurt my family more than I've already have_** "!

 

Since when did a ringing bell ever been his saving grace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. Life just sort of happened and my wanning interest for the fic finally crashed. However do not worry. I have regained my drive and will finish this fic.  
> So fic is not dead. And you kiddos get rewarded for your patience.  
> Edit: also if you happen to read dc comics, I've put in a little reference in there. ;)
> 
> Let's just say a certain someone will come into the fic and several things have been foreshadowed.


	9. Emails and salamanders attached to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the end of the day, everyone goes back to the dorms.
> 
> Edward adjusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get to make chapter titles as weird as i want to.
> 
> you cant stop me.
> 
> IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER LIKE THIS IS THE CULMINATION OF 8 CHAPTERS OF BUILD UP. WE'RE GETTING TO THE DEEP MEAT OF WHY I WROTE THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE. WHOOP THIS IS GOING TO BE A RIDE.
> 
> also fair warning, this part of the fic will start to differentiate from fmab/manga canon. so if your a purist, then i am sorry. 
> 
> Also MAJOR Announcement; I'm going to do a editing rehaul of the first 7 chapters. In not changing the story, I'm just changing some sentences so they flow better.  
> So dont panic. Still going to be the same story you all love just written better. :)

He didnt mean to, really. 

What he was saying didnt make any sense. Instead of this military major, he sounded like he was being blackmailed instead. 

The way he was talking about it to... far too emotional for Elric to be lying. 

 **'I dont want to hurt my family more than I already have'**.

He thinks to himself; ' _that line will stay with me forever_ '.

And for once, he knows he isn't lying.

For a kid who has everything, Elric is strange. At least, that's what Katsuki thinks as he stands there quiet and confused. 

Wondering where they will go from here.

* * *

The bell rang, bringing Edward to his senses. ' _Did I really just say that_ '?

From the frightened and confused stares he was getting, Edward took it as a yes.

**You cant expect them to understand...**

Despite his insistence that Edward is a child, Toshinori was right about one thing.

He is not like them.

When terrible things happen, they are able to shrug it off. Move on. Because they know it is not their fault. That in the end, there is an easy solution waiting for them. They don't know what it is like to be cornered. To have the solution right in your grasp, but know that you cannot take it. Despite it leading to everything you've ever worked for.

Then you feel guilty. A grave kind of guilty, one where there is no turning back from. Because even if you undo your mistakes, all those years of pain... you can't take that back.

All of the times he has left, leaving her to worry... every night since the transmutation... all of the promises left unfulfilled...

The only thing Edward can do, is search for an alternative.

But now, he can't even do that.

 

 

Edward raised a hand to his forehead. A sigh breaking the quiet. 

He looked over them. Thinking to himself on how he was going to explain this. If his outburst can be explained at all. 

One of them awkwardly shifted. Edward took it as a sign.

"Look. I have to know your secret. Whatever it is. There are people out there that want to use this country. I need to know what they are planning".

He would have expected Bakugou to say something, as by this point, Ed was sure he hated him.

He didn't utter a single **word**.

Ed then turned to Midoriya. From how he reacted earlier, this secret was extremely personal. He would have to say _something_.

Instead of defending himself, Midoriya too, only offered complete silence.

 

Edward sighed. "You heard the bell. Lets go".

 

Turns out some girl named Yaoyorozu made it first. Seconded by Jiro.

Having lead the group to the finish line, Ed waited for the other students. He had to admit, he did not think they'd take it so hard. While a few came out of the maze on their own, most students had to be escorted by a teacher. Which judging by their flustered and downright sour expressions, had to be embarrassing.

Obviously, they never had the whole group fail so spectacularly before.

Considering all the hype this class seems to generate (going by reports alone), these kids expect a lot out of each other. Which, Edward had to admire. On his journey, he'd met a lot of people. But rarely did he meet anyone willing to change or better themselves. Let alone a group of kids.

However that did not mean the results were good, or OK. Even the top five were lackluster, having made it out with only a few minutes to spare. 

Aizawa walked up to the three of them. "What took you so long"?

Ed looked behind him, watching as Bakugou and Midoriya squirmed under the scrutiny. At least he knows they've come to a silent agreement. 

' _This is between the three of us_ '.

"Those idiots kept trying to pick a fight, I had to spend the whole time keeping them in line".

Aizawa rose an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. But if he had anything to say, he held his tongue. "Alright. We're going back to class. I want everyone to write a list of everything you need to improve on".

There wasn't even a groan.

 

All of his belongings can fit into two suitcases. And that was all he needed for 5 years.

Ed didn't consider that a big deal, but this Uraraka-girl certainly did.

"That's really all you brought"?

"All I need".

When came to stuff, Edward never really cared for it. The only things he had ever brought with him were clothes, books, and journals. The bare essentials. Usually this would all be stuffed into one suitcase, but the fuhrer thought it'd be a great idea to give him file after file. Thus the second case.

It was a waste of space, really.

Class had just ended, and Edward was really looking forward to being alone right now. It was only his first day here, yet everything was already going wrong. No one takes him seriously, he had a fucking meltdown in front of two students, effectively ruining his only lead, and he was nowhere close to figuring out the homunculi's plan.

For the most part, avoiding the students has been easy. Til now.

"Let me help at least".

Ed turned and narrowed his eyes. "I can carry them perfectly fine-"

"Here".

She then proceeded to press her hand onto a suitcase, letting go before Edward could began to question it.

The case then  _floated_.

"What-"

Her smile faltered a bit, like he hurt her feelings somewhat. "You didn't see me on the jumbo tron? I'm the zero-gravity girl".

' _Oh. **H**_ ** _ **er** '_**.

"Your suitcases looked a bit heavy, so I-"

"You shouldn't use your quirk like that".

She froze, her face contorting in an awkward way. "Eh"?

"You shouldn't use your quirk, if you can do without it. Besides what if someone caught you"? He sounded a little more stressed than he meant to, and Uraraka's concerned expression wasn't a good sign. "What are you talking about"?

He had heard japan's laws around quirks were a little different. But to this degree? 

"Aren't there rules for this sort of thing"? The words felt alien. 

She rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "Well yeah, but the most you get is a fine. Unless you get special permission for a job or something, like hero work. So its cheaper to not use your quirk". All the sudden, her eyes lit up as if realizing something.

"Wait, I thought Amestrians didn't _have_ quirks"! 

Her assumption wasn't baseless. Amestris has the largest quirkless population of the world, at an astounding fifty-five percent. However, given country's quirk policy, the numbers were more likely off than accurate. As quirks were restricted to only a few alchemists and military officers.

"Only half, get your facts straight". 

The punishment for unauthorized quirk usage a lot more than a mere hand-slap.

"So your not quirkless"?

Edward gripped his right arm- where his right arm should be- and squeezed.

"No. I dont have a quirk".

 

"Oh. Is your room on the second or third floor"?

Edward raise his hand up, as in 'no thank you'. "Thanks for the offer, but please just make the case stop floating. I can do this myself".

She pressed her hands together, looking a bit disheveled. "O-Ok".

He then walked into the elevator, silently watching her turn away. The second the door closed, he slouched.

"Can this day ever end"?

* * *

When he accepted this job, Toshinori expected to receive his fair share amount of emails.

Ranging from parents to the Hero Association itself. So it would be easy to reason that his inbox must be pretty strange, going from grade reports to world ending catastrophes. It made all the more bizarre, when Toshinori had to lean forward and reread the email all over again.

Amusingly, he thought to himself ' _well that's the first_ '.

Truthfully, he had been scrolling down his inbox for several other reasons. Namely having to do with a certain parent.

When he and Inko first met, he hadn't given her the best impression. With her almost dropping Izuku from U.A altogether.

While they had came to an agreement, Toshinori could tell she had a few reservations about it. Particularly when it came to Izuku's injuries. Since then, he had promised to keep her in the loop, emailing her regularly. 

Back then, he would have never imagined that they would get along so well. What could have easily been about an essay, soon turned into hour-long conversations. Weekly became daily routine.

It does not take a genius to know he had developed a sort of crush on her.

It was a bit embarrassing to be so excited over an email. And to be so miffed over one as well. ' _What am I? A love struck teenager_ '?

Scanning the top of the email, he had to step back. 

' _Its from Amestris. The military_ '.

The email read as the following;

 

UNKNOWN ADDRESS                                                                                                                                                          Nov 10th, 20XX, 10:00 pm (today)

to me;

 

 

Yagi Toshinori,

 

As you already know, the peace treaty has a few detractors. 

While there hasn't been any violence, many death threats have been made against Central city and the Hero Association. 

Recently, we have received a tip concerning the school. A male, dark complexion, 5'3 has been reported planning to burn down the school. 

We're afraid it has something to do with the state alchemist staying there, Edward Elric. 

Fortunately, me and my team will arrive there soon to investigate.

Expect to see us on the 12th.

 

 

Roy Mustang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another announcement; from now on, im going to do omakes at the end of every chapter( in the end notes section). you people are brilliant, and what better way to celebrate it than an omake section? so comment below on whether or not you like this change or not. your feedback means the world to me.
> 
> omake;
> 
> Bakugou: Elric you have so much that i don't-  
> Bakugou:*proceeds to get backhanded*
> 
> Edward: don't make me slap you with my metal one.  
> \------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: my skin can harden into steel  
> Greed: my skin can harden into carbon.
> 
> Kirishima: ... this isn't even fair.


	10. Its hard being with kids, when all you know is how to grow up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He isn't sure anymore whats worse.  
> the fact the students don't trust him.  
> or that he's excited to see mustang.

It had been almost two days since he first came here. He has no leads. 

Edward isn't a social butterfly, that he can admit. Hell he's pretty much known to be blunt, but he wasn't socially inept.

 _Just why was this so hard_?

Had it been soldiers or anyone else, it would have been easy. He could just get to the point, get to what he wanted. Didn't matter what they thought of him. Here it was different. For the first time in years, his reputation didn't precede him. He was a blank slate. In any other circumstance, it would have been nice. If only things were simple. If only. 

The feeling brought him back to when he was twelve years old, and had only passed his state exam a week prior. For his first assignment, he'd been sent to a shabby old town. Something about gold transmutation. As soon as he stepped into that bar, people began whispering; mostly had to do with Alphonse. Although he knew better, he couldn't help but listen; ' _Do you think he's a mercenary'? 'Why is that little boy with him'? 'Should we help_ '? It was then he had slammed his palms onto the table, and loudly explained that he was a military official. It had been a rather stupid move, but something Edward didn't ever come to regret. He remembered the townsfolk laughing at him. ' _Who's kid is this_ '? He also remembered the shock when he had pulled out his pocket-watch and smirked.

Still, here it was different. The only difference between then and now, was age. It shouldn't matter. But it did. Whenever he had talked to any of the students, there was always this sense of... off. There was something they were holding back from him. 

Edward wouldn't say it, nor admit it out loud.

He was lonely.

To make matters worse, Mustang of all people was supposed to arrive.

It made Edward feel a strange sense of excitement.

Its confusing.

Sitting on the floor, with a (borrowed) laptop in hand, Edward scrolled through a blog; the person running the site was a well known villain fanatic. His investigations into the identities of villains were legendary, having a hand in an actual arrest. 

He was also a first hand witness at the Hosu incident.

There on the blog were several pictures of Nomus.

And couple of U.A. students. Ones he recognizes.

He has a lead.

 

The bell rung.

One by one stood up, everyone heading towards the dorms.

There still sitting in the back of an empty classroom, Edward held out a list.

Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, and Iida Tenya. Confirmed to be at Hosu.

Kirishima Eijiro and Momo Yaoyorozu.

All allegedly at Kamino.

"You coming Elric"? Aizawa stood near the door, eyeing Edward with a critical eye. Ed straightened up, trying his best not to gulp. Handing out the list, he responded, "I need to see these students. Its about their quirk usage".

"You don't mind if I was with you? I am their teacher after all".

"Actually yes. I want to get used to the whole teaching thing".

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"Alone".

Shit.

The man simply nodded and walked away. But Edward knew.

He knows something's up.

* * *

Midoriya sat in his chair, hands flexing involuntarily.

Its been bothering him, ever since the race. 'I don't want to hurt my family more than I already have'. That line, something about it was bigger than just curiosity. It scared him. 

After talking with Bakugou, he knew it scared him too.

It had been the day after the race, when they decided to meet behind the dorms.

_"He might have been blackmailed by All-for-One"._

_Despite it nearing midnight and well beyond their curfew, Izuku was glad. If they met earlier, he wasn't sure he what he would say. Only certain that he'd cry in frustration. Izuku turned towards Bakugou, arms folded. "That doesn't make sense, the league already knows who we are"._

_At the word 'league', Bakugou flinched. As much as he tried, he couldn't avoid touching that sore spot._

_"It could be anyone". Izuku quickly added, as if apologizing._

_"But why"?_

_It was one of few things Izuku actually liked about Bakugou. His uncanny ability to point out the right things._

_"Whoever it is, Elric is obviously scared". He paused. Unsure if he should say it, but did anyway. "We should help him". It was a stupid thought, one he had every reason to ignore. Whatever Elric was fighting against, it was dangerous to get involved with._

_Iida will probably kill him. His mom will cry. He didn't want to think what All-Might thought about it. Despite it all, Izuku could not find in him the strength to stand by._

_Bakugou scoffed, leaning closer to Izuku as if someone would hear him. "And expose all-might even more? You- we made a promise-"_

_"I know! I know... its just... we're heroes, right? Its our job to help people. I... I want to be worthy of One-for-All"._

_' ~~I don't ever want to be Deku'~~_

_Bakugou stood silent for a moment. Strangely he looked horrified._

_He then took a step forward, hands grasping the front of Izuku's shirt. In the moment his feet left the ground, Deku was in middle school all over again, having committed some unknown offense. He stiffened and held his arms up expecting a punch to the face._

_Only in place of insults, he heard a hoarse whisper instead._

_"...Don't say that. Don't ever say that again. You... you have something that I don't, okay"?_

_His arms lowered. Was Bakugou really saying that..?_

_"If all-might recognizes that, then prove him right"._

_He then shook Izuku a little before saying, "If you- **fuck** if you don't... i'll never forgive you"._

It was then, he'd promised to help Elric. Even if it scared him. 

Didn't mean he won't warn the others. 

In the seats next to him were Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Kirishima Eijiro. With everyone's eyes on him, Izuku began to explain. "We are not here to talk about our quirks. Its about all-might. I think something is wrong with Elric".

After a beat of silence, Iida spoke, "What makes you say something as horrible as that"? 

He was hoping that explanation would be good enough, and that he didn't ever need to talk about the race. Izuku should have known better. "During the race... he kept asking about All-Might. Weird questions about his quirk, what I had to do with him, stuff like that".

"By All-Might, do you mean Kamino"? Momo murmured.

No one knew what to say after that.

 

The door opened. 

Standing in the doorway, was Elric.

* * *

Its already been an hour. What he found out so far?

All five were terrible liars. 

Especially glasses.

"Okay look, I have evidence that all five of you were at Kamino", Edward then pointed at Midoriya (then at hair-dye, and glasses), "And you three at Hosu".

"I know your all lying".

after a pause, redhead replied "... Respect your elders"?

 

There is was so much stupid Edward could handle in the world. This was the limit. "I-I'm older than all of- never mind. Just tell me about what you saw".

Collectively they turned to each other, as if looking for affirmation. Ed knew that look from anywhere. It was the one he had at the time Mustang came to his house, told him to talk about the human transmutation. Fear. Uncertainty. And surprisingly a little bit of anger.

The only thing missing was shame.

The kid- Shouto was it?- spoke. It was unnerving how leveled his voice was. "Why do you want to know about Kamino"?

Ed turned towards Midoriya, eyes locked for second. It was subtle, but he knew what Edward meant. ' _We made an agreement. Not a word to anyone_ '.

"The person All-Might fought, the Amestrian government believes he has some ties to a well known terrorist". Replace 'terrorist' with former state alchemist, and it was pretty much the truth. Only the government couldn't care less about the guys boss. 

Father had him beat any day.

The girl spoke up. "But Elric, what does that have to do with us"? 

"We need any information we can get. Even if its from high-schoolers". That shut them right up.

"What did you see during-"

Suddenly the lights dimmed out, replaced by a flashing red. Static fell over the speakers, as a voice droned out " _Nomu spotted in Musutafu. All students head to the dorms, this is not a drill_ ".

Edward didn't believe in luck.

" _This is not drill_ ".

But this?

" _This is not drill_ ".

This was **lucky**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omake;
> 
> edward *while running towards roy*: mustang!  
> mustang*while running towards ed*: fullmetal!  
> edward*sounding a little more aggressive*: mustang!!  
> mustang*confused*: fullmetal?  
> edward: MUSTANG  
> mustang: oh shit  
> edward*while shaking mustang violently*: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE SO DAMN LONG


	11. enter roy mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission had just begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooo sorry for the long wait. i hope everyone is safe and practicing social distancing. we will get through this. life will get back to normal (and maybe be even better than before, who knows? a lot of wildlife is recovering. focus on the positives!). panicking and fear is worse than the virus itself. so play animal crossing my friends, because stir crazy is only a tom nook away!

' _Why would you create something like this_ '?

Using organic vents jammed onto its back, the Nomu flew erratically. Its gaping and drool filled mouth spitting balls of magma, nearly liquefying a few police officers and heroes. Occasionally it screamed, as if it were in agony.

' _ **W** **hy**_ '?

Edward knew the answer. He knew it well. Yet every-time, without fail, he felt compelled to ask.

Maybe it was out of morbid curiosity, that perhaps one day he'd get a different answer. 

Maybe it was out of some twisted sense of guilt. Edward had that in spades. Especially when it came to... oh Nina...

Whatever the reason, the answer was always the same.

 

**Because I could.**

 

Holding a hand to his mouth, Edward swallowed some bile. At least the chimeras knew what happened to them.

This thing knew nothing at all.

Edward couldn't tell which was worst.

Clapping his hands together, he took a deep breath. Whatever revulsion he felt now can wait. Pressing onto the ground, large cement hands sprouted and clammed onto the Nomu. The cement thumb forcefully made the Nomu's head pointed upwards.

Edward let a breath out, well that was easier than expected-

The Nomu began struggling, causing the concrete to crack and crumble. Holding his hands into position, Edward readied himself for the eventual escape. Chunks of concrete flew everywhere, causing some of the heroes to run for shelter. Edward quickly touched the ground, a spike shooting up towards the creature.

All it took was a simple punch to shatter the spike immediately. "...Shit"!

The Nomu soared high into the air, eyes locking onto Edward. An orange glow began to emanate from its mouth, growing brighter and brighter.

What can he do? ' _Think Edward, think Edward, think_ '-!

**Snap.**

Miraculously a fire erupted, consuming the Nomu. Its screams were loud and raging, its body twisting in an attempt to lessen its pain. The fire only magically intensified. 

Edward got onto his feet, backing away in horror.

The Nomu fell, scorched to the point where there was only a few bones and muscles left. Even then, what was left over slowly crumpled to dust. _'That used to be a person'_.

From somewhere behind him, a voice rang out. "Thanks for the assistance".

Edward turned sharply.

His breath hitched. 

Standing there, with his striking blue coat, was "Mustang".

The man smiled warily. "How have you been Fullmetal"?

 

Edward ran towards Mustang. He nearly gave the man a hug, but luckily had the self control to stop himself. "What took you so long"?

"Not even going to say hello"?

"You were supposed to be here hours ago".

"I don't control when the plane takes off Fullmetal".

"What has Alphonse been up to? Hawkeye? The team"?

Instead of answering, Mustang replied "Its been awhile since we've played a game of chess together".

' _chess? why would he want-_ '

Mustang put his arm around Ed's shoulder, pulling him away from the destruction. "Come on, it'd be my treat".

"Don't worry I'll get you some books to sit on".

Before Ed could swipe him, the slippery little bastard moved out of range. As if he couldn't already be more of an eel, he had the audacity to smirk too.

"Alright, colonel bastard. You won't be looking too smug, when **I stomp you into the ground** ". 

"I'd like to see you try. I mean with those legs of yours, I'd be surprised you could even kick me in the shin".

' _Oh, how he missed this_ '.

 

Apparently since Japan's Amestrain embassy is under construction, U.A lend members of the Amestrain military some of their unused offices. Which Mustang lovingly referred to as "slightly larger closets". Upon entering Mustang's temporary office, Ed had to agree. The room could barely fit three people in it, nevertheless be a war room.

"I know we're not here for chess".

Sitting down behind the desk, Mustang explained. "Anything I do is under scrutiny. Gotta use any excuse I can to be alone".

"Is Alphonse and the Rockbells safe"?

He sighed. "Yes but Al has been assigned a 'bodyguard'. Nothing but an elaborate excuse to keep him under their watch".

Relief swept through Edward. The thought of being the reason to hurt them- _again_ -

"One more thing"

"What"?

"Why did you kill the Nomu".

Mustang crossed his arms, a dark expression came over his face. "The Homunculi want the nomu alive. And _I'm_ going to destroy it all, before they even manage to find a single _scrap_ ".

The color drained from Edwards face. "What do you mean"?

"Fullmetal, we need to keep the nomu out of their hands through any means necessary".

A thick silence blanketed the room. He didn't say it, but Edward knew.

 

 **You're** **going to have to kill somebody.**

 


End file.
